Phantom Stranger
Summary The Phantom Stranger is a mysterious supernatural guide and specialist in the occult. His paranormal origins and even his true nature are largely unknown, although he has acted as an agent of the Lords of Order. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 2-A Name: Phantom Stranger | Judas Iscariot Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Has existed since the beginning of time | Over 2,000 years Classification: Unknown (Is not a human, nor ancient folk, nor fey creature, nor demon.) | Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Post-Crisis= Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Lifted a stone pillar, Restrained Swamp Thing), Magic and Energy Manipulation (His magical powers defy classification and works by manipulating mystical energy instead of casting spells), Energy Projection (Can shoot energy), Stealth (Superman is completely unable to sense him, His magic can conceal him from others, including collective minds), Immortality (Type 1, Has existed since the beginning of time, 7, Is neither alive nor dead, but something else entirely and 8 The universe won’t allow him to die), Enhanced Senses (Can sense when he is being scanned, Can see and hear ghosts, Can sense psychic traces on someone else, Can sense the evil in the target's mind), Teleportation (There is yet to be seen any place he cannot reach by teleporting, Has shown to be able to use teleportation to help him in combat), Invisibility (Only those he allows can see him), Forcefield (Can create invisible forcefields, Can create a shield around others to protect them from magical attacks), Light Manipulation (Can attack with beams of light), Explosion Manipulation (Created a huge explosion of light), Elemental Manipulation (The elements are his to command), Weather Manipulation (Created a rainstorm inside a building), Water Manipulation (Created a whirlpool), Air Manipulation (Can create small hurricanes), Fire Manipulation (Can set objects on fire by snapping his fingers), Conceptual Manipulation (Can create metaphysical construct guns that wound enemies philosophically), Time Stop (Can stop time, as well as trapping the opponent in time), Memory Manipulation (Can make the target remember something they had forgotten, Can make those around him forget he was there), Mind Control (Can control others, Makes Etrigan use his hellfire to help him), Mind Manipulation (Can bind a being within the mind of another, Can physically enter the minds of others), Telepathy (Can read minds), Power Nullification (Nullified Etrigan’s powers and turned him back into human form), Dimensional Travel (Teleported into the land of the dead, Teleported into heaven), Portal Creation (Created a portal to hell), BFR (Teleported Impulse into the speedforce), Resurrection (Has a spell to counter death, but it requires preparation and concentration), Healing (Can heal others), Transmutation (Turned a dagger into a snake), Shapeshifting (Can change his physical appearance, Turned into a flock of birds), Illusion Creation (Can show the beginning of time to others, Can show to others events around the world, Can make an astral image of himself, Can make his face appear on the moon), Astral Projection (Can make an astral image of himself, Can physically enter the minds of others), Dream Manipulation (Can enter dreams), Sealing (Can magically contain someone on Earth, preventing them from leaving the planet), Sleep Manipulation (Can make those around him sleep, Can make a target sleep with a touch), Fusion (Temporarily merged himself with a barrier of dark magic so he could open the way for the heroes), Intangibility (Can walk through walls and use it to evade attacks), Life Manipulation (Gave life to a statue), Empathy Manipulation (His spell of serenity will calm the target down), Soul Manipulation (Split Superman's soul apart), Clairvoyance (Can divine someone's location), Can breach through dimensional defenses, Nigh-Omniscience (The Phantom Stranger sees all and knows all), Precognition (Knows of events that would only happen centuries later, such as Alan Scott becoming the Green Lantern, Can give advices about the future), Resistance to Telepathy (Can prevent others from invading his mind), Physics Manipulation (Stands outside the physical laws of the universe), Reality Warping\Magic (Even the combined power of Dr. Fate, Eclipso and The Spectre can’t affect him), Illusion Creation (Can nullify illusions), Transmutation (Came back to his regular form after being turned into a mouse) and Hellfire Manipulation (Can survive being burned by hellfire) |-|New 52= Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Made the Spectre bleed with a punch), Magic, Energy Projection (Can attack with energy), Holy Manipulation and Light Manipulation (Can generate and control sacred light), Portal Creation (Can create portals), Attack Reflection (Can send the opponent's attacks back at them), Time Stop (Can stop time), Forcefield (Can create magic shields), Information Analysis (Can scan the endless multiverse), Telekinesis (Can move objects with his mind and harm the opponent without having to touch them), Telepathy (Can read minds), Fire Manipulation (Can burn the opponent), Immortality (Types 1 and 4, The Presence will bring him back once he dies, even if his existence is completely erased from time and memory), Cosmic Awareness (Can sense tilts in the chronal flow), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Regenerated from having both his physical and metaphysical aspects destroyed, The Presence will bring him back once he dies, even if his existence is completely erased from time and memory), Transmutation (Turned the Spectre into wood), Astral Projection (Can enter a target's mind, His spirit can freely leave his body), Teleportation (Can teleport), Invisibility (Can turn invisible), Intangibility (Can phase through others), Dimensional Travel (Can travel to the afterlife at will), Mind Control (Makes a hooker stop being a hooker), Empathy Manipulation (Could reach inside someone's heart and tear off the love they felt, taking it into himself), Soul Manipulation (Said to be able to annihilate both the body and the soul of the opponent), Size Manipulation (Can grow to giant sizes at will), Destruction (Can completely dissolve the opponents physical body, leaving behind only their consciousness), Illusion Creation (Created a fake body for Katana to kill), Air Manipulation (Can create gusts of wind, and manipulate them with enough precision to send those who are caught by it into specific locations chosen by him), Healing (Can heal others), Resistance to Possession (Those who try to possess the Phantom Stranger will be casted out), Mind Manipulation (Broke out of a mind trap), Empathy Manipulation and Pain Manipulation (Is emotionally tortured by pain, guilt, suffering and sorrow every second, this torture is so intense that even the devil himself states he has never known a hell like the one the Stranger lives through every second), Soul Manipulation (Repeled spirits who were choking his soul) and Void Manipulation (The Spectre couldn't erase him from existence) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (The Spectre can't kill him) | Multiverse level+ (Capable of fighting equally with The Spectre, and has made him bleed with a punch) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can fight The Spectre, who is at least six quintillion times faster than light) | Massively FTL+ (Can fight The Spectre, who is at least six quintillion times faster than light) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Lifted a stone pillar, Restrained Swamp Thing) | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Multiversal+ (Made the Spectre bleed with a punch) Durability: Multiverse level+ (The Spectre can't kill him) | Multiverse level+ (Can survive hits from The Spectre) Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman Range: Universal (His powers can work on a person who was on the other side of the universe) | Multiversal+ (Can scan the endless multiverse) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (The Phantom Stranger sees all and knows all) | Extraordinary Genius (Has been serving The Presence for over 2000 years, is skilled in the use of magic, as well as having knowledge on the supernatural, such as other dimensions or the afterlife, and should be at least comparable to the likes of Constantine) Weaknesses: Is often prevented from heavily interfering in crisis Key: Post-Crisis | New 52 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:DC Comics Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Stealth Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Weather Users Category:Water Users Category:Wind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healing Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusion Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Dream Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Fusion Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Life Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Nigh-Omniscience Category:Precognition Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Holy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Size Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Air Users Category:Geniuses